Learn To Be Lonely
by K.Fields
Summary: Erik has tried to forget her, but as he lay dying, he only has one thing on his mind...Christine I suck at summeries [SONGFIC]


**Learn To Be Lonely**

By: K.Fields

**Disclamer:** I do not own any of these charaters nor the song.

-------

He had only wished for her to love him. That was all and nothing more. Instead, she ran off with that insolent boy. He just wanted her to sing his music and love him.

_Child of the wilderness_

He had watched her row away with Raoul on that cold night in February. That was so many years ago, but yet; his mind never let him forget it.

_Born into emptiness_

And here, Erik lay on his death bed. He had not searched another woman to love him and pity him for the rest of his years. No. He had not bothered; his heart was only set on one: Christine._Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

Christine gave him the pity that he had longed for when his mother sold him to the gypsies. But his mother would not pity him, only loath him

_Who will be there for you?  
Comfort and care for you?_

Nothing now could stop his tears of sadness that he cried every night about loosing his only love. Christine had send him letters every once in a while, but none full of love he had wanted from her. Fear and pity were still the only words, thoughts, and feelings she still had for him. On the last letter she had written to him, she gave her last good-bye to her Angel of Music.

_Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion _

He had tried many a time to forget the small, blonde haired girl whose voice still echoed in his mind. He tried everything to stop thinking of the young beauty, but every time he would, he would somehow get her back in his mind and whisper her name: "Christine."

_Ever dreamed out in the world_

Every night he would have the same recurring dream. He would see the beautiful Christine run to his open arms and tell him that she really did love him more then that boy. She would cry on his shoulder and he would sooth her with soft words of love, but he was too soon to find that he would wake up either empty handed or within the arms of a prostitute that looked as close as possible to his memory.

_There are arms to hold you?_

Only once had he forgotten this girl. He had forgotten her when he finally decided to no longer wait for what he wanted to do with her after he married her and seeked a prostitute that looked exactly like her. He had loved that night so much, but when he awoke that next morning to find the blonde in his arms, it was not his Christine, but another.

_You've always known  
Your heart was on its own_

He couldn't understand. He didn't _want _to understand why she had left him. He thought it best for himself to be alone in this cold, forsaken world that held no compaction for his condition. He had only requested for someone to love him and sing for him. It was over now; nothing could stop his sadness and sorrow.

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness_

So many a time Erik returned to his 'home' to look upon it and wish to not have memories of Christine, but that was always broken when he would stand on the roof. He could still see Christine and Raoul on the roof top talking about how he was a mad man and wished to spend the rest of their pathetic lives together. And he would laugh. He would laugh for a moment or two, but then slowly his laughter turned into cries of sadness and sorrow. He would fall to his knees and scream out her name.

_Learn to be lonely_

But now, Erik lay on his death bed, thinking of nothing but Christine. Still that image of the two lovers rowing away from his underground layer played in his mind like a broken record player. His breath became raspy and he cried at the sight in her eyes: fear.

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone  
Learn to be lonely_

He blinked as more tears fell from his blood shot eyes. He now truly felt how to be lonely in a world full of neglect and fear. But that fear and neglect only reflected what was in his eyes as he felt his heart and breath slow.

_Life can be lived_

The broken record in his mind finally came to a halt. Christine looking at her Angel of Music for the last time. Her eyes, Oh! Her eyes…fear and pity, the only love she gave to him. But something was there that he noticed for the first time in years: sadness and loathing.

_Life can be loved _

He shed his last tear for her and himself as he breathed out his last word in that haunting whisper:

"Christine…."

_Alone._


End file.
